Terran Space Fleet
]] The Terran Space Fleet is the military arm of the Terran Federation and it's purpose is to defend the Terran Federation. In Galaxy on Fire 3D, the Terran Space Fleet plays a major role as a belligerent in the Vossk Wars that pitted the Terran Federation against the Vossk Empire. Terran ships assisted Keith T. Maxwell on various missions to raid Vossk convoys and other Vossk ships. In Galaxy on Fire 2, the Space Fleet is more active, and attacking the Vossk at their stations on raids or skirmishes rather than just on missions. The Space Fleet can also be found defending Terran planets and stations, as every Terran station has a defense force that attack enemy ships in orbit. These defense forces can range from around two to fifteen ships, depending on orbit conditions. The Terran Space Fleet has existed for quite a long time. This is known through the fact that there are ships within the Terran Space Fleet that are rarely used, as they have been replaced. An example of this is in Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore, where the standard MK2 Battle Cruisers and the Terran Fighters are nowhere to be found, though it is likely those ships stayed behind in Terran Space when the Neox Sector was first inhabited. The Space Fleet consists of Terran Fighters, Battle Cruisers, Carriers, and Frigates. These ships are tasked with the defense of the Terran Stations, as well as attacks on the Vossk. Ships of the Terran Space Fleet Strike Crafts Terran Strike Crafts (often called "fighters") come in all shapes and sizes, even though they all appear to share plane-like features like wings. This ultimately suggests that some fighters could fly within a planet's atmosphere. Strike Crafts within the fleet mostly consist of small and fairly nimble Terran Fighters, having a fair amount of armor and weapon slots. Another portion consists of Bombers, which are more heavily armored but are not very maneuverable. What they lack in handling they make up for with firepower, however; as they have plenty of room for missiles. The third (and last portion,) Interceptors, are like advanced fighters with more armor and better handling. They are also better for weapons - but in Galaxy on Fire 2, they are expensive. There are also small gunships within the fleet like the discontinued Dark Angel, but they are rare to find as of 3624. Terran Strike Crafts can be found patrolling Terran space, attacking any enemy ships in orbit. They will also attack the player if fired upon below 50-60% Health but first will issue a warning at around 75%. In Galaxy on Fire 3D, they can assist in multiple types of missions, like Escort Missions. In Galaxy on Fire 2, some fighter pilots can be hired as Wingmen in the Space Lounge. The most common strike craft within the fleet in the Hawk fighter, which was redesigned and later replaced by the Inflict. Cruisers Cruisers make up the bulk of the Terran fleet and serve as the primary starships of the Terran Federation, serving roles from system patrol to active engagements against enemy starships. There are quite a few cruisers in the Terran Fleet, and they are very active in the games. Cruisers are some of the largest ships the Terrans have to offer, and there are many different variants of them. Battlecruiser MK 1 The Battlecruiser MK1 is one of the oldest ships found in the Space Fleet - possibly older than the Vossk wars themselves - as they cannot be found on any mission. The Battle Cruiser MK 1 is very rarely used by the fleet but can be found being used by mercenary groups, suggesting that they have been discontinued from production or only active as a reserve ship. The cruiser can only be found in Galaxy on Fire 3D, and even then, they are still hard to find. Battlecruiser MK 2 The MK 2 cruiser is the most common cruiser of the Terran Space Fleet appearing in both Galaxy on Fire 3D and Galaxy on Fire 2 and in both times are seen operational. These ships, when seen, signify Terran dominance as it is the one that most commonly appears in various forms of art. The Cruiser is equipped with Ridil Blasters, one of the strongest laser weapons in the Fleet. The vessel takes part in offensive and defensive positions in the navy. Some can be found outside Terran Stations and will attack enemy ships if in range. Battle Cruiser MK 3 This is a new vessel introduced in Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore. Not much is known about the ship in terms of weaknesses but the ship can be found within the game docked at a station or stationary. One distinctive feature of the ship is that it tends to look damaged which is likely due to The Shattering, an event where an entire planet within the Neox Sector explodes. The blast destroyed many vessels belonging to all races within the area and many of these Battle Cruisers were left either completely destroyed or badly damaged. Carriers Carriers in the fleet have one specific role - and this is to transport smaller ships, goods, and resources through the galaxy safely. There are four known Terran carriers - the Troop Carrier and the Terran Carrier Commandships Mks 1, 2, & 3. The Terran Carriers Commandships look very similar to the Battle Cruisers, but they have slight differences in terms of appearance. Like the cruisers, the carriers come equipped with weapons - though they are not supposed to be in the front line. They first appear in Galaxy on Fire: Alliances and act as the main capital ships in the game. The only differences between the three Carriers are their armor and cargo space - the MK 1 has the least amount of armor and cargo space whereas the MK 3 has the most. The Troop Carrier, on the other hand, is a much newer design and is first seen in the Galaxy on Fire 2 Supernova DLC. Possibly the largest vessel built by the Terrans these ships much like the Battle Cruiser Mk 2 are equiped with a large amount ridil blaster turrets but unlike the Battlecruiser MK 2, the troop carrier cannot be destroyed in-game. They will attack enemy ships once within range and since they cannot be damaged, it is advisable not to be near one if the Terrans are your enemy. Frigates Frigates in the Terran Fleet are something that have not been seen or heard of in the games, however, they do exist. The first set of frigates seen was in Galaxy on Fire: Alliances in the opening scene, though they cannot be used or built in-game nor can you find them in other games. That being said, in Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore, players are introduced to a new escort frigate. This frigate can be found throughout the game as well as assisting the player on certain missions. The frigates can also be found docked at stations, but like many of the Battle Cruiser MK3s many of them were destroyed or damaged due to The Shattering or action in combat. Famous Members of Space Fleet *Vlad Borsikov (Deceased) *Christine Hammond (Deceased) *Keith T. Maxwell (Former) *Admiral Smith (Deceased) *Brent Snocom (Deceased) Gallery 802070 (1).jpg Galaxy-on-Fire.jpg Screenshot_20170226-124920.png|Terrain Troop Carrier Screenshot_20170226-132211.png|Terran ships in combat against pirates marc-nagel-terran-frigate-proteus-overpaint-color-scaled.jpg|Terran Frigate concept by Marc Nagel|link=https://www.artstation.com/artwork/VL8zR Category:Terrans Category:Terran Ships Category:Capital Ships Category:GOF3D Category:GOF2 Category:Terran Technology Category:GOF2HD Category:GoF1